


Я люблю тебя, прощай!

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Как легко потерять самое дорогое в погоне за ложно значимыми вещами.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	Я люблю тебя, прощай!

_Я люблю тебя, несмотря на все преграды._

_Потому что моя любовь может все преодолеть._

_Но я так и не раскрыл тебе свои чувства._

_ZTao — '揭穿' 《Expose》_

Это чувство рождается спонтанно. Где-то под сердцем. Как пробивающийся из-под земли росток, вот-вот превратившийся в прекрасный бутон, понемногу становящийся благоухающим цветком с прекрасными лепестками. Или как вспыхивающие за горизонтом лучи солнца, стремящегося подняться и засиять над миром. Чувство предвкушения, разливающиеся по всему телу в безмолвном трепете, восхищении и восторге.

В одно мгновение Тао вдруг понимает — это он! Без предисловий, долгих отступлений. Он чувствует, как на груди, под сердцем, в том самом месте, где зарождается лучшее из чувств, появляется имя человека, предназначенного ему самой жизнью. Человека, который сейчас стоит во дворе дома, о чем-то разговаривая с Чанёлем. Внутри все дрожит от ожидания и предвкушения. Сейчас они поднимутся в квартиру к Бекхёну, парню Пака, и Тао сможет познакомиться с этим незнакомцем. С человеком без которого внезапно Хуан не может жить дальше. Его соулмейт.

Видя, как парни направляются ко входу в подъезд, Тао спрыгивает с подоконника, приглаживая волосы, одергивая рубашку и спеша на кухню, бросая Бекхёну, разливавшему для себя и друга чай.

— Бек, там Чанёль с каким-то парнем идут.

Голос чуть вздрагивает, но Хуан старается не показывать раньше времени своего волнения. Не отрываясь от своего занятия, Бён бормочет под нос.

— Это, наверное, Ифань. Они работают вместе в университете. Сейчас разогрею им что-нибудь перекусить. Откроешь дверь?

Коротко угукнув, Тао спешит в коридор, заранее щелкая замком, отходя в сторону и не отрывая взгляда от двери. От переизбытка эмоций в кончиках пальцев покалывает, а сердце отбивает лихорадочный ритм.

Ещё совсем немного…

Дверь бесшумно открывается.

— О! Привет, Тао! Ждали? — Чанёль улыбается, а Тао скользит взглядом ему за спину, где виднеется пустой коридор.

Уголки губ съезжают вниз и Хуан тихо спрашивает:

— А где твой друг? Я видел вас вместе.

Снимая куртку и обувь, Пак ворчливо вздыхает.

— Этот ботаник умчался писать свою диссертацию. Ничего кроме неё не видит.

Тао чувствует, как помимо разочарования и расстройства внутри приятно греет гордость. Его пара очень умный, но как же он хотел встретиться с ним…

— Ну вот, а я уже и на него еду разогрел, — выглянувший в коридор Бекхён, угрюмо хмурится, — Ладно, Чан, проходи. Тебя хоть накормлю.

Подходя к своему парню, Чанёль быстро целует его.

— Спасибо! Люблю тебя.

Не обращая на них внимания, Тао смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь, а затем разворачивается, заходя на кухню.

— Чанёль, могу я тебя попросить?

Уже севший за стол Пак, непонимающе поднимает взгляд на Хуана.

— Конечно.

— Пожалуйста, познакомь меня со своим другом.

* * *

— Что значит, не придешь?

Вздыхая, Ифань поправляет очки на кончике носа, слушая недовольство Чанёля.

— Не хочу отрываться от диссертации, мне нужно ещё дописать одну часть.

— Эй, ты уже третий раз отказываешься! — голос Пака звучит крайне рассерженным, — Ты отказался, когда я звал тебя на день рождения. И не пришел в кафе на встречу. И вот опять!

— Вы сможете отметить новоселье и без меня.

Ву остается непреклонен, прижимая к уху возмущающуюся трубку, глядя на буквы на мониторе и стараясь не потерять мысль о своих исследованиях.

— Ифань! Хоть иногда стоит делать перерывы. Твоя диссертация никуда не денется! И я же говорил, что кое-кто хочет с тобой познакомиться.

Вздыхая, Ву всё-таки отрывается от экрана, снимая очки, потирая переносицу.

— Хорошо. Если это так важно, давай мы познакомимся завтра? После университета я заеду в ваш новый с Бекхёном дом.

Чанёль с явной неохотой соглашается, после чего отключается.

Вздыхая, Ифань вновь нацепляет очки, возвращаясь к работе, стараясь не обращать внимания на внезапно появившийся дискомфорт и тревогу внутри.

* * *

— Правда, Тао, извини.

Пак виновато глядит на расстроенного парня, который выдавливает из себя очередную за вечер грустную улыбку.

— Все в порядке. Он же сказал — завтра. Я приеду сразу после работы.

— Хорошо.

Бекхён, которого Чанёль обнимает со спины, не менее тревожно смотрит на друга.

— Уверен, что нормально садиться за руль?

— Бек, я же не пил. Да и дороги в такой поздний час совсем пустые.

— Тогда может, останешься переночевать у нас? Тебе же на другой конец города ехать.

— Да всё нормально будет. Иначе с утра придется делать круг домой и на работу.

— Ладно. Но позвони, как доберешься!

— Обещаю. Пока!

— До завтра!

— Увидимся!

Разворачиваясь, Тао выходит из квартиры друзей, сцеживая зевок. Всё-таки он до последнего надеялся, что Ифань передумает и приедет. Имя Ву уже легко можно было прочесть на груди под сердцем, но отчего же его пара так не хочет увидеться с Хуаном?

* * *

Выключая компьютер, Ифань хмурится. Кажется, ему слишком совестно перед Паком, раз он так не смог написать ни строки. Потому внутри и царит это беспокойство и тревога. Хотя, возможно, ему совестно и перед тем незнакомым человеком, который так рьяно, со слов Чанёля, желает с ним познакомиться. Интересно, зачем? Ну, ничего. Завтра он обязательно исполнит свое слово и удовлетворит жажду знакомства этого парня.

Раздеваясь, Ву забирается в кровать. Чуть слева от середины груди чувствуется легкое жжение, но Ифань слишком устал, чтобы обращать на это внимание. Уже поздно, а на завтра слишком много запланировано дел. Как же некстати это знакомство…

* * *

— Может он решил не звонить, потому что уже поздно? Бекхён, ложись спать. Утром созвонитесь. Тао наверняка сам уже десятый сон видит.

Бён хмурится, вертя в руках мобильный.

— Думаешь?

— Ну, а как иначе?

Поджимая губы, Бек кивает, откладывая телефон и забираясь под одеяло к любимому. Ему не спокойно, что Тао так и не позвонил, но его мобильный недоступен и связаться никакого шанса.

* * *

_— Не уходи! Пожалуйста! Я тебя умоляю, останься! Не оставляй меня одного!_

_— Я люблю тебя! Всем своим сердцем! Сильнее всего на свете!_

_— Пожалуйста! Прошу…_

Ифань просыпается, резко садясь на кровати. Сердце колотится как заполошное, а лицо мокрое от слёз. Ву стирает их и даже не помнит, отчего внутри такая отчаянная какофония чувств и кого он так рьяно умолял во сне не оставлять его одного.

Парень сидит на постели, приходя в себя. Его трясет, будто в комнате неимоверно холодно, хотя он уверен, что всё совсем иначе.

Поднявшись, Ифань направляется в душ, вставая под горячие струи, стараясь согреться, но это не помогает, потому что холодно не снаружи, а внутри.

Сознавая безнадежность этого занятия, Ву выключает воду, беря полотенце и вытираясь. Внезапно в отражении он замечает нечто странное. Опустив голову, он видит высеченное на груди, точно вытатуированное, чужое имя. Вот только ровные иероглифы не алые, как у тех же Бекхёна и Чанёля, а черные.

Понимая, что это значит, Ифань опускает руки, роняя голову и вцепляясь ладонями в раковину под зеркалом.

Он даже ни разу его не видел и не знает. Он не представляет, как выглядит его пара, но даже так, как мучительно, потерять того, кто был тебе предначертан. Сердце, обливаясь кровью, отчаянно отзывается болью на утрату.

Сжимая челюсть, Ву закрывает глаза.

Если имя проявилось, значит, он был где-то рядом, иначе, это бы не произошло. Как же он мог его упустить? Если бы он знал, кто это, если бы смог увидеть, узнать, все могло бы быть иначе? Был ли шанс, всё исправить?

Но какой в этом смысл, если теперь его нет!

Ифань опускается на пол, накрывая голову руками.

* * *

— Привет, Бекхён!

— Привет, Ифань. Проходи, Чанёля ещё нет.

Бён старается не смотреть на друга своего парня. Ву проходит в комнату, садясь в кресло.

Впервые им настолько неуютно и тяжело находиться наедине. Ифань решился прийти к ним только спустя неделю. Ему нужно было время, чтобы справиться с осознанием утраты. К тому же, теперь, точно потеряв смысл, для чего стоило биться, сердце отчаянно болит каждый день. Для него каждый удар, как жестокая пытка.

— Извини, что пришел только сейчас.

— Это… уже не важно.

Бекхён прикусывает губу, а Ву впервые замечает его покрасневшие глаза.

— У вас что-то случилось?

Бён кривит губы, то ли в болезненной усмешке, то ли стараясь сдержать внутреннюю муку.

— Мой лучший друг умер. Разбился на машине. Уснул за рулем.

Ифань сжимает руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как на эти слова сердце отзывается болью. Не он один потерял кого-то дорогого.

— Соболезную.

Бекхён отворачивается, глядя в сторону.

— Жаль, вы так и не познакомились. Тао очень сильно этого хотел.

В глазах Бёна собираются капли слез. Поспешно поднявшись, он спешит на кухню.

— Я сделаю тебе чай.

Опуская голову, Ву закрывает глаза в тревожной догадке.

Имя пары появляется, если они находятся предельно близко или кто-то из них признает другого.

Прикусывая губу, Ифань, стараясь отвлечься от ранящих мыслей, оглядывается в новой квартире друзей. Взгляд падает в ту сторону, куда смотрел Бекхён перед уходом и Ву оглушенно замирает.

На полке, среди книг, сиротливо стоит фото, где улыбаясь, стоят Бён и высокий красивый парень.

Поднявшись, Ву подходит ближе, рассматривая чужие черты, ловя и запоминая каждую самую мелкую деталь внешности человека, которого должен был любить всю свою жизнь, но которого никогда не увидит в живых.

В груди окончательно разбивается и рассыпается сердце. Слезы текут по щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки. Осознание всего приходит в одночасье.

Он умер, потому что слишком долго ждал Ифаня.

Он умер, потому что Ифань не пришел, находя отговорки, чтобы не видеться.

Он умер…

А Ифань не знает, как продолжать жить, потеряв самое дорогое, то, что ускользнуло из рук по его вине.

Возвращаясь в комнату, Бекхён застывает на пороге.

Ву, сгорбившись, стоит на коленях возле шкафа. Закрыв лицо руками и, содрогаясь от плача, он безумно шепчет только одно:

— Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости. Я люблю тебя. Всем своим сердцем! Сильнее всего на свете! Я люблю…


End file.
